


Sam's Beast

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Hand Jobs, I Blame Tumblr, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis Size, Sam Has a Large Cock, Sam Winchester's Monster Cock, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: The magnificent dilemma of Sam's great endowment





	Sam's Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble about Sam's well-endowed feature that was instigated by my Tumblr fam. My tags mentioned my newfound appreciation of Jared's veiny arms and my good friend @withoutaplease pointed out that perhaps I "enjoy veiny arms because they remind you of other anatomical features that tend to be veiny when they're all pumped up and firm."

Sam’s monster cock is a huge problem, pun intended, not just for his sheer size but since there’s no other cock like his.

Even at rest, Sam’s cock is large but when he gets aroused it’s a magnificent dilemma.

On the one hand, you want to feel him inside you. Feel as he pushes into you, just the tip at first as he gets you eager to take on more. You want to feel as he pushes further, savoring his girth stretching you out. With every inch, you’d moan louder knowing that you’d come undone by the time he was fully seated in you. But that would just be the beginning before Sam began to rock into you. By the time Sam found release, his throbbing cock would bring you over the tipping point once again, leaving you spent.

But at the same time, as much as you ached to feel him inside you, you simply want to see him. To view his glorious cock, to see how thick you can make it by licking the veiny length. To look at how dark and swollen you can get the tip by wrapping your warm mouth around it. You just wanted to see his hardness pulse in your two hands, spurting hot ropes of white as you aggressively pump him to completion.

With Sam’s monster cock, it’s a dilemma of the beast taming you or you taming the beast.


End file.
